


I love you all the time but wow.

by orphan_account



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hope you like it!, random idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Anne gets nipple piercings
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Kudos: 58





	I love you all the time but wow.

It was an impulse decision.

Really it was.

It just so happened that she and Diana were passing a piercing shop on a sunny day in the usual dim and cold PEI. The sun was shining, the birds chirping, and honestly the thrill that Anne felt she and her bosom friend got matching “Kindred Spirit” tattoos on their backs,(which was done in the best cursive Di and Anne could write), she was kind of on a high. Therefore when the had an idea popped in her brain, she really had no control over it. 

“Why are you eyeing that shop Anne?” Diana said with a smirk  
“Well my darling, I was just thinking maybe I want to get a new piercing.” she said already knowing her best friend’s next question.  
“What brings this new desire to your brain?” 

Anne tried to remember what exactly was bringing on this want. She never had been one for piercings. But after leaving Green Gables for Queens, and eventually Redmond, Anne got her very first piercing as a rebellion in response to an argument with Marilla.  
“You are not going to get a piercing Anne Shirley-Cuthbert.” her adoptive mother said sternly.  
“But Marilla! Everyone is getting them to celebrate graduation!”  
“So if your friends decided to jump off a cliff, would you?”  
Anne thought way too hard and did not answer quickly enough in response to that question,(to be fair she ONLY would’ve considered it if Diana, Cole, or Gilbert did it).  
“Exactly! Anne, you are not everyone, and I am not everyone’s mother. You are not getting a piercing end of story!” Marilla said in a tone Matthew and Anne didn’t want to argue with, before returning to making plum puffs for Anne’s graduation party later that night.

“Matthew, my dear Matthew, that I endlessly love. You don’t think that you could convince your old school sister that piercings do not go against God’s law and what not.” Anne asked while hugging on Matthew’s arm.  
“Well, I think we both know there isn’t changing her mind, however.” He paused to tend to his radish crops for a second, “Personally I don’t think there’s anything with an eighteen year old responsible girl- woman doing something to celebrate an accomplishment.” Anne smiled at her adoptive father, her Matthew, he always knew what to say.  
“Thank you Matthew you are always so sensible! I’m going to Gil’s for a few hours don’t wait up!” She said as she pressed a kiss to his cheek.  
“Be safe!” He yelled after her.  
“Always!” 

“Well Anne-girl, you are eighteen as Matthew said” Gilbert said when Anne came to him looking for a shoulder to whine/cry on.  
“Oh Gil, I know! I should just go get it right? Marilla doesn’t have to know.” she said while abruptly getting up from where she was lying,(against boyfriend’s torso.) Gilbert was quite disappointed with the sudden movement.  
“Anne-girl, most of the time I try to support all your crazy-“  
“Gil!”  
“Let me finish before you interrupt, please darling.” Gilbert said with a grin that Anne would normally kiss off his face  
“Ok.” She said annoyed  
“Your crazy, lovely, usually well thought out schemes are sometimes known for going sour. Remember the hair dye incident?”  
“What is exactly your point Mr. Blythe?” Anne didn’t enjoy being reminded of her past mistakes. She was older and wiser now.  
“My point is Carrots is that Marilla is simply looking out for you. And in addition to Diana and myself, she knows you best and doesn’t want you to make a mistake.”  
Anne thought on Gilbert’s words. He really was right. Marilla loved her, had given her a home. The least she could do is obey her wishes. But it wasn’t Marilla’s life Anne was living right? With that she decided to say screw it and do it anyways.

“Thank you Gil darling, I know what I must do.” She said as kissed him hard, but with a sweetness only she could provide, which in turn made him groan with pleasure. But before he could turn her over and part her lips with his tongue, she got up, lips still bruised from what she intended would be a small kiss. She pulled herself from her beloved boyfriend’s arms and said “That can wait.” with a wink.  
Gilbert shouted, “You will be the death of me Anne Shirley-Cuthbert!”  
He heard nothing until her head popped back into the doorway of his bedroom and with a giggle she said, “Yes and you’ll love every second of it.”  
And that, reader, is how Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, aged eighteen, got her nose piercing. At first, Marilla was angry, but she soon decided it went with Anne’s style, and secretly she got her “I told you so” moment when Anne complained of the bump on her nose, which is not abnormal Marilla knew, but still. 

Flashforward to current time, Anne was standing in the middle of the piercing shop with her bare chest exposed, while, Diana was in the corner laughing uncontrollably.  
“Di, please stop laughing”  
‘I’m sorry Anne but what on God’s great earth made you decide to get nipple piercings?’  
The thoughts flowing through her brain tried to produce a concrete answer, but they were unsuccessful.  
“I honestly can’t give you an answer.” Anne said while giggling slightly  
“So this wouldn't have anything to do with your curly haired, dark eyed loverboy?”  
“Absolutely not! I already have my nose piercing why not get something else?”  
“Because it’s painful! Do you not remember how bad you cried after your nose piercing?” Diana reminded her  
“Well I didn’t think about that okay!!”  
“Hello ladies” said the artist that walked in.  
“Hi” both the girls said in unison.  
“Feeling alright? Any second thoughts?” the woman asked.  
“No, not really my only concern is the pain and recovery time.” said Anne squeamishly.  
“Well baby doll, it will hurt if you’re sensitive, but not too bad if you have a high pain tolerance. Pain typically lasts a few months, and you won’t be able to swap out the jewelry, which will be a a standard bar, for about four months.”  
“Sounds simple enough.”  
“Ok then I’m gonna grab the clamper and needle, sterilize it, and we’re gonna start.”  
“Perfect”  
The piercer left the room, and Anne turned to Diana  
“Anne, are you sure? That sounds painful.”  
“Yes, Diana I’ll be fine.”  
“Ya know this will make you look even hotter though!! Gilbert won’t know what hit him.”  
“Again this is for me not for my boyfriend, though I’m sure he’ll be delighted.”

The piercer walked in with the clampers and needle.  
“Ready?”  
Anne sat up and bit her lip.  
“As I’ll ever be.”  
The artist outlined where the bar would go on both of Anne’s nipples.  
She then clamped it  
That reader is when Anne winced in pain, and screamed so loudly, people passing the shop would've thought for sure the artists were murdering people.

After finally regaining her normalcy, Anne was quite mesmerized by her newest piercing.  
“Anne, they look awesome!” Diana said whilst patting her on the back.  
“Diana. while that was probably the single most painful thing I have ever, and most likely will experience, I must say I feel the same.” Anne said with a wide grin.

Anne walked up the the Blythe-LaCroix wearily. She planned to show Gilbert her newest body jewelry, but hadn’t called beforehand to check on the whereabouts of Bash, Mary and baby Delphine. However, Anne was an optimist, and was hoping, and praying that Gilbert was just in the house sitting and reading that day.

Gilbert Blythe was never easily stunned. After going through much tragedy in his younger years, surprise was something of a rarity to the aspiring doctor. The only two things that had ever rendered him speechless were Anne Shirley-Cutherbert’s returned feelings, (really though after years of pining, can you blame him?), and whenever the same girl, his flame haired forest fairy, who always looked as if she had been molded as an angel of God with the halo including in the form of her smile, came to his home to reveal her newest body modification. Thank goodness that no one was home that day. Gilbert opened the door to reveal his beautiful, beloved girl. 

“Anne-girl, what are you doing here?”  
Anne walked in the house with a swing in her step.  
“Hello Gil” she said with a seductive smirk on her face.  
“Hi” was all Gilbert managed to say before Anne captured his lips on hers in a passionate kiss, which ended as abruptly as when it started.  
“Now darling, I never complain when you greet me this way, but what has gotten into you? Again, EMPHASIS on I’m not complaining, just curious.”  
“I wanted to show you my tattoo I got today.”  
“Ahh yes kindred spirits, let me have a look.” He had already begun to slip on her windbreaker when he noticed she was wearing a white tank top and nothing else.  
“Well,” Anne said before grabbing his hands and interlocking them with hers, “I think we should go upstairs there’s something else in addition to the tattoo.”  
Gilbert was puzzled, but his confusion didn’t matter when his Anne asked to go somewhere more private AND she was wearing that top.  
“Then upstairs we go my dear.” He pecked her cheek before guiding her to his bedroom. 

The couple reached Gilbert’s room, and once in Anne shut the door.  
“Ok no one is home right?”  
“No, the LaCroixs have gone to into town to see Elijah for the day.” He answered happily.  
“Ok so let me show you my tattoo first. Close your eyes.”  
Gilbert obeyed. Anne had gotten undressed for before with him watching, but for some reason this was so much more intimate to her, and she was afraid he wouldn’t like her new additions to her body, which he often praised for being perfect. Nevertheless, Anne removed her fear the same time she did the light jacket and slid off her tank top before neatly setting them on the usual spot of Gilbert’s trunk. She had her back facing him, when she said,  
“Ok, open your eyes.”  
She didn’t hear an immediate reaction, but when she felt his thumb grazed lightly over her newly tattooed skin she knew he loved it.  
“Well what do you think?” She asked nervously hoping she wasn’t wrong with her gut feeling.  
“Darling, it’s gorgeous. And the fact it’s a dedication to Diana makes it even more meaningful.”  
Anne smiled a shy smile before turning around to show him her piercings.  
“So what do you think of these?”

If you told a young Gilbert Blythe that his girlfriend in a short amount of years was Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, he would have laughed, he would’ve been hopeful, but completely unbelieving. But now here he was in that EXACT situation, and not did he have her love, he had her trust. She trusted him with everything, even when it came to exposing parts of herself he hadn’t seen before, emotionally and physically. He remembers hearing from Charlie Sloane and Billy Andrews that first times for women often weren’t satisfying, and the men usually get their gratification, and ended it right there. But not with his Anne he told himself. Therefore when the night came, and consent was granted, he paused momentarily to go out to his garden puck a bouquet of roses (Mary didn’t need to know), and proceeded to scatter all the petals across his bed and bedroom floor. He could tell Anne was touched, and he knew when she started tearing that he would always do what he could to make her feel beautiful and safe and loved. She deserved it more than anyone. Their first time was full of funny moments, and some discomfort, but nevertheless he made her feel the way she always made him feel, and that was all he wanted and lived to do.  
Present day Gilbert was as romantic as past day, but whenever the same Anne showed him confidently her nipple piercings, he choked on his own breath.

“Gil, are you ok?”  
“If you don’t like them, you don’t have to fake it!” Gilbert suddenly snapped back to reality once he heard that.  
“Not like them?? Do you think I’m insane Anne?”  
“Well you surely haven’t said anything that indicates a positive reaction!!” she slightly yelled.  
“Because I’m shocked!”  
“Well then!” Anne said self consciously before grabbed her top clothing.  
“Anne,” Gilbert grabbed her wrist before she stormed off.  
“Anne-girl, I’m not shocked in a bad way, I’m positively the most enthusiastic I’ve ever been!!”  
Anne looked at him shyly and bit her lower lip the way she knew he liked.  
“You've somehow become more amazing, and the confidence you’ve displayed is doubling it!”  
“Really?”  
“Yes darling really, and.” he said before pulling her towards him and seating her in his lap.  
“I can show you just how much I adore them if you let me.”  
“Oh really?” Anne said with a lustful look in her eyes.  
“Really”  
And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Follow me on tumblr @shirbertandmilevenownme


End file.
